


Parfaits and diving

by SlimMike



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimMike/pseuds/SlimMike
Summary: On valentine’s day, a week before the long awaited collaboration between u’s and aqours, Nozomi and Eli invite Kanan and Mari to a double date. Things are great until they come across one of the most argument provoking topics on the internet, and all of a sudden their date turns into a competition.





	Parfaits and diving

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note about the setting, basically u's and aqours are contemporary. Everything you know about the series happened, the difference is both groups exist in the same period of time.

“We made good progress today, don’t you think Eli-san?”

 

“Yes, our coordination still needs a little more work, but at this pace we will be ready for next week, thanks in no small part to your conditioning training Kanan-san, that is what has allowed us to keep up this rhythm.”

 

“Thanks, but your work with the choreography has been even more important. I thought it would be impossible to coordinate 18 people, 9 is already hard, but with you leading the practice it seems so easy.”

 

“It wouldn’t be fair for me to take all the credit, you have been very helpful with that too.”

 

“Not at all, I just…”

 

“Can one of you just take the compliment already?” Mari interrupted

 

“She is as stubborn as you, Eli-chi” Nozomi giggled

 

The last couple of months have been by far the most demanding for both _u’s_ and aqours. Fans all around the country kept asking for a collaboration between the iconic school idol groups, it wasn’t easy to arrange, but after long discussions they managed to organize the biggest event in history, and it was going to happen one week from today.

 

The expectations were at an all time high, so both groups have been working the hardest they ever had. Seeing as how they could use a break, Nozomi convinced Eli to go out, and she suggested they should invite Kanan and Mari. Eli thought is was a good idea, both wanted to know them better, and building more chemistry before their performance could help.

 

Since this week’s practice took place in Otonokizaka, they decided to grab some parfaits (actual parfaits, as in the dessert, not the other thing Nozomi and Eli do when they refer to that).  The tables outside of the cake shop were decorated with flowers because of valentine’s day. Nozomi and Eli sit on the right side, Kanan and Mari on the left.

 

“Eli-chi and I often come to this place after practice, you are going to love the parfaits.”

 

“What do you girls usually do after practice?” Eli inquired.

 

“Diving!” Kanan answered immediately like an excited child.

 

“You mentioned you love diving, but I didn’t think you would do it after practice, isn’t it too exhausting?”

 

“Tell me about it” Mari intervened, “It’s no problem for her, but for me it was very difficult the first few weeks”

 

“Have you get used to it by now Mari-chan?”

 

“ _Yes!_ At first it was more about improving our condition, but Kanan has made it more romantic over time.” Mari hugged Kanan, which resulted in the blue haired blushing.

 

“And her training did wonders for us! Being able to hold your breath for long periods of time can be quite useful Nozomi-chan” She winked at her, and Kanan softly pushed her away with a slightly annoyed face

 

“Oh! perhaps we should take diving lessons Eli-chi.” 

 

“We could certainly use the extra training” Eli replied, not fully aware of Nozomi’s true intentions.

 

“Perfect, to repay your kindness we'll train you with Eli-chi’s special dancing lessons, it will help you improve your flexibility Mari-chan.” Both Nozomi and Mari had the biggest smugs on their faces.

 

“What do you think Kanan-san?” It sounds like we could benefit from each other’s training regimes” 

 

“I don’t think you quite get why they want to do it Eli-san…”

 

The place was full that day so their parfait order was taking longer than anticipated. As they were waiting, Nozomi received a text from Hanayo.

 

“ _ Did you check the results of the polls yet?”   _ Nozomi read the message out loud.

 

“The polls?” Kanan wondered.

 

Ever since their event was announced, a popular fan site has been running various polls: which group has the best costumes, favorite performances, etc. However, they saved the best for last.

 

“Let’s see” Nozomi scrolled her phone, “Last week's polls were… best couple from each group?!” everyone got up from their sits, gasping “... and we both won?!” With 56% of the votes, Nozomi and Eli won the _u’s_ poll, while Kanan and Mari won with 55%.

 

“ _OH MY GOD!_ ” Mari screamed, “We are the best couple Kanan!” she launched herself at her. Kanan couldn’t help but smile even if the poll didn’t interest her. She carried Mari from the waist, kissing her on the cheek.

 

“Eli-chi look! we won!”

 

“Yes” Eli felt a warming sensation seeing Nozomi so excited, the poll didn’t mean much to her but it still made her happy. “We won, Nozomi” she put her arms behind Nozomi’s neck and kissed her.

 

After Nozomi and Mari calmed down, both couples sat on their chairs again. Nozomi forgot to reply to Hanayo because of the excitement, but the shy girl sent her another message.

 

_ “you and Eli won! congrats Nozomi. Kanan-san and Mari-san are with you right? send them my congratulations as well. By the way, the final poll is up, you should check it when you have time.” _

 

“The last poll huh? I wonder what it could be about.” Nozomi opened the page again and searched for the poll, her eyes widen up when she saw it. The anticipation was killing Mari, while Eli and Kanan were just waiting.

 

“NozoEli or KanaMari? Who is… the best couple?” That was the final poll, opened exactly one week before their event, and on valentine’s day. Too perfect to be a coincidence...

 

Suddenly the sound of other people was all the girls could hear. Kanan and Eli looked at each other, stood up and backed down just a little, knowing very well what was coming next. It was just a matter of who was gonna be the one to shoot first…

 

“Well” Mari finally broke the silence “I think you and Eli-chan are really cute, but we both know who is going to win that poll.”

 

“Yes, I don’t need to read my cards to know the result.” Both girls stared at each other with fake smiles, looking about ready to explode. Kanan and Eli once again backed down a bit more.

 

“We are going to win!” Nozomi and Mari exclaimed at the same time, “No you are not!” once again in unison.

 

“I’m sorry Mari-chan, you are Kanan make a great couple, but there’s no way to can beat us.”

 

“And why is that my dear Nozomi-chan?”

 

“For starters, Eli-chi and I have the more interesting story. A shy girl that has been alone her whole school life, until one day she saw a breathtaking, part russian blonde student who conducted herself in such a way that she felt they were similar, so she wanted to get closer to her. She overcame her shyness to become her friend, and they have been together since that moment.”

 

“It that it?” Mari yawned, “Check what a truly heartwarming story is all about: Foreign, blonde haired KID! -that's right we are childhood friends- found herself in a new school, full of strangers and she couldn’t have been more nervous. On the day of her introduction, she exchanged gaze with a cool looking, blue haired girl, and she suddenly felt at peace. Said girl sneaked into her mansion that day, seeking nothing but a haggu. They were inseparable ever since, until one day some circumstances got in their way, and the blonde had to leave her lover behind. Two years later she came back to retrieve those feelings, it wasn’t easy, but their tear-jerking reconciliation will be remembered forever”

 

“ _OH KANAN!_ I missed you so much!” the overacting in her voice was painfully obvious, even for Eli. “How's that for a backstory Nozomi-chan.”

 

“It’s...” Nozomi had a hard time coming up with a comeback. Eli reached forward, avoiding looking at Kanan, and replied:

 

“Oh, are you done? I’m sorry, we got bored of your over-dramatic and poorly acted story so we started listening to our duet, where is your duet with Kanan by the way?” Eli raised her hand, to which Nozomi answered with a high five. Kanan stared at Eli shocked, and the blonde suddenly realized what she just did, it’s like she unintentionally got drag into this.

 

“We... may not have one yet but we’ll do one soon” Mari replied, her tone more soft.

 

“Don’t worry Mari-chan, while people wait for your duet, they can vote for us in the poll, while listening to Eli-chi and I.”

 

Kanan couldn’t stay behind now, not after Eli broke their silent pact of not getting involved.

 

“Doesn’t Eli-san has a duet with Umi-san too?”

 

“K-Kanan-san?!” Eli knew Kanan would join the battle, but she certainly didn’t expect such a fierce opening attack.

 

“You are right Kanan! what’s so special about your song now?” Mari’s confident tone came back.

 

“That hardly matters, we have done duets with other girls right Eli-chi?” 

 

“R-Right”, unlike Nozomi, Eli was flustered. “That was a strictly professional collaboration.”

 

“The song is called storm in lover” Kanan added with a bit of a smug, bumping fists with Mari.

 

“T-That’s! I… don’t have control over the name of our songs.”

 

“And the lyrics?” Kanan raised an eyebrow

 

“I…” Eli was so embarrassed she couldn’t say anything else, so Nozomi had to take the lead again.

 

“The fact still remains that Eli-chi and I have a duet and you don’t, thus proving we are the more romantic couple.”

 

“Impossible, Kanan proposed to me in front of our school! How much more romantic you can get?”

 

“Oh so you just got engaged? That’s cute, Eli-chi and I have been married for over a year, we even got a picture of our wedding published in a magazine.”

 

“Kanan is stronger!”

 

“Eli-chi is more beautiful!”

 

Nozomi and Mari exchanged compliments of their respective partners. Kanan and Eli, with an apologetic look on their faces, stepped back for good and went for a walk. Mari and Nozomi were so into their argument they didn’t even notice.

 

“Kanan-san, I’m sorry I called your story over-dramatic when in fact it is beautiful and, like Mari-san said, quite the tear-jerker.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, the truth is I did make it a bit over-dramatic.” Despite starting to get nostalgic, she managed to laugh it off. 

 

“I should be the one apologizing Eli-san, your duet with Nozomi is so amazing and iconic! Even if Mari and I ever do one I don’t think it can be as good.”

 

“It’s funny because Nozomi was actually a bit jealous of my duet with Umi, one of the few times I have seen her pout, it was really cute. I’m proud of both songs, but I put all my feelings into my duet with Nozomi, and she did the same. If you and Mari-san do that I’m sure something great would come out.”

 

“Thanks Eli-san. I still can’t believe we got drag into their argument.”

 

“We always end up doing what they want, don’t we?” 

 

“Hehe, you are right.”

 

While Kanan and Eli were having their conversation, Nozomi and Mari reached a solution that, at least in their minds, would finally settle who the best couple was.

 

“We have the best black haired friend!” Nozomi exclaimed

 

“No way! we have the best black haired friend.”

 

“How about we call them? Whoever gets here first wins”

 

“Oh you are on, Dia will come in a heartbeat!”

 

That day, Nico and Dia were shopping for special merchandise commemorating the upcoming event.

 

“Are you sure your disguise will be effective, Nico-san?”

 

“So far so good, isn’t it? Don’t worry it has never failed me, besides, everyone is so busy celebrating valentine’s day they won’t notice us”

 

Their cellphones started to ring at the same time.

 

“ _Nico-chan! I need you here right now, please come as soon as possible._ ”

 

“ _Dia! would you be so kind to come over here for a second, please?_ ”

 

They hung up and looked at each other with confusion

 

“That’s was… Nozomi, she said she wants me to go over where she is.”

 

“Mari-san called me for that too… do you think something happened?”

 

“It didn’t sound to me like something was wrong. In fact, Nozomi had a devilish tone in her voice...”

 

“Same with Mari-san…”

 

“I think we should stay.”

 

“Good idea.”

 

Kanan and Eli walked together for about 30 minutes. They talked about various things: how both became school idols (in Kanan’s case for the second time) because of Nozomi and Mari’s persistence, how those two have the bad habit of groping (though for some reason Nozomi has never groped Eli, something that made Kanan jealous). They had a good time talking about their similarities and differences, and by the end they felt like close friends. Now they were hoping Nozomi and Mari had the same experience in their time alone.

 

When they got back they saw their two girlfriends staring at each other with expectation, as if they were waiting for something to happen.

 

“At least they are not arguing. Mari, what’s going on?”

 

“ _My shiny Kanan!_   we are waiting for Dia to arrive.”

 

“Dia?”

 

“Wrong, Nico is going to arrive first.”

 

“Nico? Nozomi what did you do now?”

 

They explained the situation to Kanan and Eli. About 20 minutes have passed since they called them.

 

“I think is time to go, you two have ran out of ideas” Kanan suggested

 

“We can’t leave now! Dia will come soon, I can sense it.”

 

“Dia went shopping with Nico-san remember? There’s no way they are coming.”

 

“Eli-chi please!” Nozomi resorted to a pout in order to convince Eli.

 

“That’s not going to work here, come on it's getting late.”

 

“Kanan!” Mari pouted as well “I can’t leave, that would be admitting defeat.”

 

“I’ll sue you if you stay.”

 

Eli and Kanan let out a big sigh. Seeing as how none of the two wanted to leave, they whispered something in Nozomi and Mari’s ears that made them get off their seats fastly.

 

“It’s settled then. Looks like I’m the real winner Mari-chan, I’m getting another parfait.”

 

“But you just ate one.”

 

“That one is nothing compared to Eli-chi’s…”

 

“NOZOMI!” Eli grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away

 

The crowd around started to turn their attention on them.

 

“Well guess what? Kanan and I are going diving!”

 

“Diving? Don’t you think it’s a bit late for that?”

 

“It’s never too late for Kanan to dive into my…”

 

“MARI!” Kanan carried her on her shoulder and walked away

 

“G-Good night Eli.”

 

“G-Good night Kanan.” Both put their heads down, noticeably embarrassed and blushing, as everyone around listened and gave them a judging look.

 

The next day, at practice:

 

“Dia-san, Nico-chan, good morning.” Hanayo greeted them. 

 

“Hanayo-san, good morning.”

 

“Hey Hanayo, what’s up?”

 

“Not much, we are waiting for Nozomi and Eli, as well as Kanan and Mari-san. I was showing the others the fan polls from that popular website.”

 

“Oh really? let us see too” Hanayo showed Nico and Dia her phone.

 

“NozoEli or KanaMari, who is the best couple?” Wait! Hanayo you didn’t show those 4 this poll right?”

 

“I mentioned it to Nozomi, why?”

 

Dia and Nico exchanged looks, unamused.

 

“Aren’t you glad we didn’t go with them yesterday, Dia?”

 

“I couldn’t be more happy”

 

“Is something wrong…?” Hanayo inquired, a bit worried.

 

“It’s okay Hanayo” Nico patted her “There’s no way you could have known”

 

A few minutes later the two couples arrived, Nozomi and Mari had a disappointing look on their faces. Thanks to their public outburst, they didn’t get the “parfait” and “diving session” they were promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to everyone who read this and my other stories, I hope they were somewhat enjoyable despite english not being my first language. This is the last story I had planned, at least for this fandom, so I don't know when I'll write another. I'm open to ideas because it usually takes me a while to get inspiration :P


End file.
